


Four

by infinitestarsintheskye



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-17
Updated: 2014-06-29
Packaged: 2018-02-05 00:56:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1799578
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/infinitestarsintheskye/pseuds/infinitestarsintheskye
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>FitzSimmons had kissed four times before they reached The Bus. All of which they never ever spoke about. Ever.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The First Time

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first time I've ever written anything like this so please, not too harsh and constructive criticism is always welcome. This is kind of a tie in to my one of my FitzSimmons drabbled, but it's only this chapter that ties in, the other three chapters are unrelated. Enjoy!

By the time Fitz and Simmons had reached The Bus, or as Fitz liked to call it, the flying circus, they had kissed four times. If you asked Simmons about it she would go red in the face and stutter out her denial that anything has ever happened between herself and Fitz, before quickly changing the topic. If you asked Fitz about it he would become very defensive and spew out the same speech about how he and Simmons are just friends, and how they are both okay with that and how annoying it sometimes got when people just presumed they were a couple all whilst never denying the initial accusation. 

The first kiss they shared was not an accident. It happened during their first year together at The Academy. They had only known each other for a few months at this point but if you didn't know any better you would have thought they had known each other for years. It was late one night when they were revising for an exam in one of their dorms (they've long forgotten whom's), just idling chatting as they copied out notes and highlighted paragraphs.

"That tall boy in our History of SHIELD class, Greg James asked me out yesterday." Simmons sighed as she highlighted a paragraph about some intricate detail to do with particle collision theory. 

Fitz's head sprung up from the page he was studying. 

"And? What did you say?" He asked quickly.

Simmons turned around in her seat to look at him.

"I said no, Fitz."

"Oh." Was all Fitz said in return. 

Before he could open his mouth to ask why Simmons spoke again as she was turning back to her textbook.

"And before you ask why, it's because we've all got these big exams coming up and I really think we should be focusing on them and..."

"Have you ever actually gone on a proper date with someone before Simmons?" Fitz interrupted. 

Simmons' face was bright red as she turned back to look at Fitz and shook her head. 

"Neither have I. School's always come before a social life and now here I am, eighteen years old and I've never even kissed a girl, never mind taken one out on a date." Fitz replied slightly gloomily. 

"Me either."

"You've never kissed a girl either?" Fitz teased.

Simmons reached over and shoved his shoulder.

"You know what I mean."

"Yeah, I was only joking."

There was a pause. 

"Is that why you didn't want to go out with Greg James?" Fitz asked quietly.

"I already told you why Fitz."

"Simmons." 

"Okay fine, I didn't want to go out with him because I was nervous because I've never done the whole dating thing before." She finally blurted, gradually speaking faster as the sentence went on.

There was another pause. 

"Simmons." Fitz began.

"S-since y'know we both haven't kissed anyone y'know m-maybe..." Fitz said rubbing the back of his neck, his face getting redder with every syllable.

"... We could just kiss each other to get it over and done with." Simmons finished.

Fitz nodded slowly. Simmons got up from her seat on the floor and sat next to him on the small bed. 

"Okay, rules." She said matter of factly.

"Yep, right, okay. Rules are good, yeah." Fitz stammered

"One, this means nothing, this is just two good friends helping each other out. Two, we never ever ever tell anyone about this. We get enough people assuming that we're a couple as it is. And three, we cover our tracks by coming up with fake first kisses, like uuhhhmmm, mine will be a boy named Simon Jones. He was in one of the same chem classes as me at Cambridge." Simmons said.

"Okay right, mine will be uhmm, Alice Flaherty. She lived in my street for years, and people were always saying she had a crush on me. I'm sure she'll be flattered." Fitz joked. 

 

An awkward silence filled the air. Fitz was staring down at his hands and Simmons became suddenly fascinated by a poster on the far wall. Finally Simmons snapped out of her reverie. 

"So do we just..." She motioned towards him.

"...go?"

Fitz turned his head up to look at her. They both just stared at the other for a moment, eyes flitting between the others eyes and lips. It was Simmons that made the first awkward shuffle forward. It seemed to go at a very slow pace from there, the both of them slowly inching closer to the other until they could finally feel the others breath on their cheek. To this day neither of them could tell you who made that final move forward and closed their lips on the others. 

It was a sweet kiss. Sweet, but by no means short. Simmons held her hands flat on the bed, almost pinned at her sides but Fitz was a little more daring and gradually brought his hand up to cup the side of her face. It was a slow kiss, their lips moving quite softly at first, almost ghosting over the others, until the kiss deepened slightly and their lips were pressed firmly together. They broke off the kiss simultaneously and leaned their foreheads on each others. Simmons slowly brought her hand up to hold Fitz's hand, which was still cupping her face, and opened her eyes, and almost got a fright at how close his eyes were to hers. Fitz removed his hand from her face quite quickly, almost as if a bolt of electricity had run through it, causing Simmons to gain consciousness of where her hand was currently placed and quickly pulled it into her lap. This quick movement had put some space between them and now they were both sitting, side by side on the bed, awkwardly looking at their hands, silence, which was almost deafening, ringing across the room. Simmons slowly slid off the bed and back into her previous seat on the floor. She picked up the textbook she had been studying and went back to it, like nothing had even happened. Fitz did the same, picking up the notebook he'd been scribbling in. 

"Simmons?" 

"Mhm." Simmons replied not looking up from her textbook.

"Did you get that note on particle theory in Professor Rippon's class yesterday?"

And so they went back to normal, or what normal was to them. And they never breathed a word of it, not to anyone, not even to each other. That was until Simmons found herself battling with her feelings as Fitz lay comatose next to her. Her capacity for secrets was never very large but in these circumstances it seemed to shrink. She relayed the entire tale to Skye one night and then told the story to Fitz in a last resort attempt to try and bring him out of his coma. When he did wake up, some of the first words he uttered were:

"You never did give me your notes on particle theory from Rippon's class."

Simmons laughed through her tears and placed a kiss on his forehead


	2. In a Pub Outside London

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter two yay! This one is a little shorter than the first one, sorry about that.

It wasn't long after their first kiss, that their second kiss took place. This one was entirely accidentally and unplanned.They had flown back home to the UK after finishing their first year exams, to spend their break at home with their families. They were to spend their time split between Simmons' family in England and Fitz's family up in Scotland, as each family were eager to meet the close friend their child had made over in America. The first three weeks were spent with Simmons' family and Simmons was determined to show Fitz, London, a place she shocked to find out, he had never been to before. The second set of three weeks were spent in Scotland where Simmons was eager to see Edinburgh and it's castle, and Glasgow (After Fitz spent a good part of the plane ride home bigging up the west side of Scotland.) 

Their second kiss took place in a small bar, not far outside London. Fitz and Simmons had landed the day before and spent most of the day recovering from jetlag, but the next day Simmons had dragged Fitz out to 'see the sights'. The small bar was packed, both of them having forgotten that there was a big football match on that day and the place was filled with drunk, cheering football fanatics. Simmons was at the bar getting another round, whilst Fitz was sat at their table his eyes wandering aimlessly around the pub. His eyes wandered from the paintings hung on the wall, to the crowd of men in the corner, their eyes glued to the football match as if their lives depended on it. His eyes fell back onto Simmons at the bar and he was not brought with a happy sight. She looked very uncomfortable as the man standing next to her looked her up and down as if she was a piece of meat and every time he opened his mouth she seemed to wince. 

Fitz scrambled to his feet and walked over to the bar as calmly as he could. He planned his actions out very carefully in his mind as he walked over. 

"Jemma." He called out slightly as he approached her. 

He came to stand right next to her and leaned down and kissed her quickly on the lips before looking at the man next to her. Simmons stood in a moment of shock, before she came to her senses and realised what Fitz was doing. The man that had been harassing her was a man that Fitz would never have confronted in a million years, but the circumstances and added alcohol running through his system changed his opinion for that moment. 

"Is this man giving you trouble?" He spoke in a light tone, but gave the man a stare that could probably kill. 

"No, no trouble here mate. Just some light conversation with the lady." The man replied. 

Simmons gave him a pleading look that said otherwise. 

"We would appreciate it if you would leave us alone thank you very much." Fitz gave a very sarcastic smile to the man before turning to face Simmons where his face fell to a stony angered expression.

"Whatever. Just trying to show the lady a good time. Doubt she gets any fun with with you for a boyfriend." The man retorted before walking across to the now cheering crowd of football fans.

Fitz had clenched his fist so hard at this point that his knuckles were going white. Simmons put her hand over his fist and he relaxed slightly.

"Thank you Leo." She sighed

Fitz turned a little pink and muttered:

"Your welcome."

"D'you just want to go?" Fitz asked and nodded towards the door. 

Simmons gave only a small nod in reply.

They were walking slowly down the street, taking in the last of the day's light before the sun finally went down.

"So, the whole 'intimidating boyfriend' thing really works." Simmons mused. 

Fitz gave a small laugh. 

"Apparently. I just saw that guy bothering you and I just did the first thing that popped into my head. Well second really, the first one was knocking his lights out."

Simmons laughed. 

"You really don't help the Scottish stereotype of being violent do you."

"Ah but I could have hit him but I didn't. I was giving myself the moral high ground." Fitz explained. 

Simmons continued laughing. 

"Really Fitz, thank you." Simmons said after she stopped laughing. 

Fitz started to go slightly pink again, but Simmons couldn't see it because of the fading sunlight. And like the kiss before it, this kiss was never spoken of between the two of them. It was hidden under layers and layers of suppressed feelings. Feelings which only came to light when it was too late.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh ho I am sorry about that ending. I couldn't help it. SORRY. I hope you enjoyed reading x :)


	3. Happy New Year

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the wee interlude between chapters there. I've been a bit swamped for the last week. So sorry for that. The next chapter should be up around this time next week, but I can't make any promises. Enjoy!

Every single year without fail, Fitz and Simmons would make it back home to the UK for Christmas and New Year. They would alternate who's family they spent Christmas and New Year's at. This particular year they were spending New Year with the Simmons' after a quiet Christmas with Fitz's mother in Scotland, whom spent the entire time pestering Fitz in private if he'd asked Simmons out yet. Simmons' family was slightly less subtle. Mistletoe hung in every door way and in the three days they had been there Simmons had kissed Fitz on the cheek more times than she could count on her fingers. 

New Year rolled around, and Simmons' childhood home was filled with people and loud music blasting from somewhere. About ten minutes before midnight Fitz disappeared. Simmons looked everywhere. She knew he got a bit nostalgic when he spent New Year in England, and that he missed hearing the canon going off from Edinburgh Castle, seeing people in kilts everywhere, bagpipes going and the singing of Auld Lang Syne at the bells. 

She eventually found him standing outside at the back door, humming contently to himself, a bottle of beer swinging between his fingers. 

"Are you drunk Leopold Fitz?" Simmons fake scolded. 

"Mebby just a weee bit." He replied.

"S'tradition though!" Fitz exclaimed, brandishing his beer bottle. 

"Everyone in Scotland gets hammered on New Years." 

Simmons laughed.

"Yes but you are in England this year. Not Scotland." 

Simmons reached to take the beer bottle away from him but he pulled it away quickly and took a long swig. 

"Why are you out here anyway? It's freezing." Simmons asked.

"S'too crowded in there. I needed some air." Fitz replied and brought the beer bottle to his lips again. 

He paused, lowered the beer bottle and peered at the watch which was glowing on his wrist. 

"S'only a minute to midnight." He slurred. 

"There's not much point in going back in then." Simmons shivered as she spoke. 

"5,4,3,2,1 HAPPY NEW YEAR" came from inside the house.

Simmons slowly walked over to stand next to Fitz and leaned her head on his shoulder. 

"Happy new year Fitz." She murmured. 

Fitz turned to look at her. 

"Happy new year Simmons." He murmured back.

Without any hesitation Fitz leaned in and kissed her. Simmons was too shocked to respond and he broke away before she got the chance to. She could still taste the bitterness of alcohol from his lips when he wandered off and started belting Auld Lang Syne at the top of his lungs, leaving Simmons standing shocked by the door. 

"SHOULD AULD ACQUAINTANCE BE FORGOT AND NEVER BROUGHT TO MIND? SHOULD AULD ACQUAINTANCE BE FORGOT AND AULD LANG SYNE."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hahaha writing drunk Fitz was fun.


	4. On a Couch in Boston

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this is it. The final chapter. Enjoy!

The last time they kissed was a little bit hazy for the both of them and they both felt too awkward to ask the other about it.   
They were in their apartment in Boston and had just that day gotten the news that were officially being drafted into Agent Coulson's select field team. Fitz, having been brought round to the idea a few days before by Simmons, insisted they celebrate in the most traditional way possible. By getting absolutely hammered drunk.   
So they were sat in the living room of their apartment, celebrating their promotion. It was just the two of them since telling their fellow lab users would involve revealing that Coulson was alive. All they knew was that the two of them were being transferred for field work.   
Most people were mistaken in thinking that since Simmons was British, she could hold her liquor pretty well. But in actual fact Simmons was a complete light weight. It only took her two beers before she was giggling like a schoolgirl. Fitz on the other hand, had inherited a bit of a higher alcohol tolerance and Simmons had learned a long time ago not to even bother trying to keep up with him.   
It was closing in on half past one in the morning and the two of them were both pretty drunk, Simmons giggling at everything Fitz said. 

"You know, the last time I think I saw you this drunk was New Years a couple years ago." She slurred. 

"Oh yeah?" Fitz replied. 

Simmons broke out in a fit of the giggles before calming herself down enough to reply. 

"Yeah, you were really pretty drunk. Started belting out Auld Lang Syne. And you kissed me which really took me by surprise." Simmons said. 

"Y'know why I kissed you Jemma?" Fitz asked and leaned in closer towards her.

Simmons shook her head. 

"Cause you are so pretty. Prettiest person I have ever seen in my entire life. Pretty and nice and smart and just cause I've never really ever met anyone like y'before an..."

Simmons' body reacted before her brain could catch up and before she was aware of what she was doing, she found her hand tangled through the hair at the back of Fitz's head and her lips pressed firmly against his. And it took her alcohol addled brain another minute to realise that Fitz was responding. She squeaked against his lips as he joined his hands around her back and pulled her closer to him. The kiss lasted as long as it possibly could have before the two of them needed air. 

Fitz woke up first the next day, with a pounding sore head and a great weight on his chest. He went to sit up and found that the source of the great weight was Simmons, curled up, still fast asleep on his chest. He leaned back down on the sofa, not wanting to wake her.

"Shit. Shitshitshitshitshitshitshit." He thought. 

"What the bloody hell happened last night?" He murmured to himself. 

He strained his memory and it came back in darkened splotches. 

"Prettiest person I've seen in my entire life.."

Her hand at the nape of his neck.

His arms around her waist, pulling her closer, closer. 

Her lips suddenly on his. 

Fitz's face was turning the colour similar to a beetroot's at this point. Simmons chose this very unfortunate time to wake up. 

"Bugger." She muttered under her breath. 

She opened her eyes, took a quick, groggy glance around the room and closed her eyes again. It was only a few seconds later that she realised that her very comfortable pillow was breathing. She quickly shot up and untangled her legs from Fitz's and swung them over the side of the couch, cursing herself for moving too fast and making her headache worse. She stood up and brushed off her jeans and looked at Fitz before asking:

"Painkillers?" 

Fitz nodded slowly. 

"Right." She said before making her way to the medicine cabinet in the bathroom. 

It seemed to Fitz that she didn't remember anything. So he decided never to ask. But she did remember, and was currently in the bathroom cursing herself for it. She never asked for the same reason that Fitz never did. She thought he didn't remember. 

So there are the stories of each of FitzSimmons' kisses. Stories which Simmons retold Fitz when they were alone, as she held his hand and willed him with every fibre of his being to wake up, to come back to her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I AM SO SORRY FOR THAT ENDING IT WAS JUST THERE IN MY HEAD AND I'M SORRY. I hope you enjoyed this story. Thanks for reading and following and reviewing. It really does mean a lot. Thank you.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading x


End file.
